Les Lueurs de l'Aube
by Lyane de Rivesen
Summary: Narcissa, à peine sortie de Poudlard, assite au plus ennuyeux des repas. Elle ne se doute pas encore qu'elle va devenir complice d'un meurtre et être fiancée deux fois dans la journée...


**Note d'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'ai retrouvé dans mes fichiers cette humble participation à un concours et je me suis décidée à la poster. En espérant que ce texte puisse vous divertir. Il s'agissait de raconter le premier baiser d'un couple au choix parmis une liste imposée. Etrangement, on a pratiquement tous travaillé sur le même couple. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas forcément le plus courant développé dans les fictions. Enfin, vous verrez bien. Bonne lecture!

**Les Lueurs de l'Aube**

Les centaines de bougies faisaient naître des reflets changeants sur les murs en marbre blanc. Une immense table en acajou, brillant comme un miroir à force d'être poli par les elfes de maison, trônait au centre de la Salle de Réception du Manoir Malfoy. Narcissa écoutait d'une oreille peu attentive le discours du maître des lieux, un ami de son père, de plusieurs années plus âgé. Elle ne remarqua pas les nombreux regards que l'homme lui lançait, détaillant ses charmes juvéniles comme on observe des marchandises sur l'étal d'un vendeur. Elle ne remarqua pas son air satisfait, le sourire de connivence de ses parents. D'un seul coup, des applaudissements nourris retentirent et sa mère la fit lever à son coté. Elle plaça elle-même la main de sa fille cadette, à peine sortie de Poudlard dans celle de son fiancé en leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. Narcissa leva un regard incrédule sur son futur mari. Le sang battit à ses tempes et les bruits assourdissants de la Salle s'éloignèrent. Un voile noir tomba sur ses pensées et elle perdit connaissance. Elle allait devenir la sixième épouse de Monsieur Abraxas Malfoy…

Lucius serra tellement son verre en cristal qu'il éclata projetant des gouttes de sang et de vin mêlés sur le bois, mais personne ne le remarqua. Il avait déjà vu plusieurs de ses petites oies blanches être jetées en pâture à son père. Aucune n'avait survécue bien longtemps aux mauvais traitements qu'il leur infligeait. Abraxas aimait la chair fraîche. Très fraîche si possible. Il assouvissait donc ses passions inavouables sur des petites moldues enlevées à leur famille, dont les corps ornaient de façon douteuse les souterrains du Manoir. Et, depuis quelques années, il avait une idée fixe qui le hantait. Il voulait un autre héritier. Alors, alliant ses penchants et ses projets, il avait offert gloire et fortune à des familles de sang-purs pour obtenir leurs plus jeunes filles en mariage. Malgré les faibles chances de survie des jeunes filles en question, pas un père n'avait hésité avant de livrer sa progéniture. Et dire que la dernière était morte moins de quatre mois auparavant… Le jeune homme profita de l'agitation provoquée par l'évanouissement de l'heureuse fiancée pour s'éclipser. Ce spectacle lui donnait la nausée.

Narcissa se réveilla dans un des petits boudoirs charmants de la demeure, décorés par la première épouse d'Abraxas, une femme de poigne qui ne se laissait pas dominer. Sa mère était auprès d'elle. Mais, loin de vouloir rassurer sa fille, elle la tança violement.  
« -N'as-tu donc aucune fierté, ma fille ? Tu nous as fait honte, à ta famille et à moi en t'évanouissant comme une vulgaire moldue. Cette union avec la famille Malfoy est une véritable aubaine pour nous. Tu sais très bien, depuis la mort de ton cousin Regulus et la traîtrise de… Sirius… nous perdons de notre influence. C'est une chance de t'élever de la sorte auprès d'une aussi prestigieuse famille.  
-Mais, maman je ne…  
-Silence ! Je ne tolèrerais pas que tu continues ainsi de nous humilier. Tâche de te montrer à la hauteur de ton rang et de vite faire un nouvel héritier à ton époux ou meurt en essayant. Ta sœur Bellatrix, elle, aurait tout de suite vu son intérêt dans cette affaire. Tu me déçois beaucoup. »  
Et, sans attendre aucune réaction de Narcissa, elle quitta la pièce en laissant sa fille seule face à ses sanglots.

Lucius ruminait ses sombres pensées dans ses appartements. Il avait déjà vu défiler quatre innocentes comme elle. Il les avait plaintes quelques instants mais c'était vite détourné du problème. Ses affaires pour le Lord l'occupaient trop pour qu'il s'en préoccupât plus avant. Seulement là… Il se souvenait d'elle. Il avait été ami avec sa sœur Bellatrix et nombre d'autres, faisant leurs dernières années à Poudlard ensemble avant de rejoindre leur Maître. Il avait assisté à sa répartition, il avait vu la fierté dans son regard lorsqu'elle avait rejoint sa sœur aînée à la tablée. Il se souvenait s'être demandé un instant comment deux sœur pouvaient être aussi dissemblables l'une et l'autre. Elles étaient la vivante incarnation du jour et de la nuit. Lucius s'était surpris à admirer ses courbes naissantes lorsque deux ans plus tard, juste avant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, elle avait couru vers Bellatrix pour la saluer. Il avait su voir sous les allures un peu gauches de l'adolescente quelle femme magnifique elle deviendrait. Et son père, son père qu'il maudissait tant, allait la flétrir et l'user jusqu'à ce que, comme les autres, elle craquent et ne deviennent plus qu'une coquille vide. Une coquille qui n'amuserait plus son père, une coquille à jeter pour en prendre une autre… Lucius ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais de petites étincelles de magie sortaient de sa baguette sous le coup de sa fureur.

Narcissa s'était endormit à force de pleurer. Elle releva sa tête lourde, ses mèches éparses coulants sur ses épaules frêles. Sans même regarder autour d'elle, persuadée d'être seule, elle s'étira et ses massa délicatement les tempes. Elle avait mal à la tête, comme si elle avait prit une potion de sommeil mal dosée. Elle poussa un cri perçant lorsque deux mains moites se posèrent sur son visage.  
« -Laissez-moi faire, ma chère.  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! Lâchez-moi immédiatement !!! »  
Le visage aimable d'Abraxas se figea alors dans un rictus de colère.  
« -Mais, ma petite… Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisie… Je peux faire de vous ce que je veux. »  
Il relava son visage vers le sien, plongeant son regard froid dans ses yeux apeurés.  
« -Vous espérez peut-être que quelqu'un vienne à votre secours ? Vos parents peut-être ? »  
Le vieil homme partit d'un rire sinistre.  
« -Faites-vous une raison. Vous êtes un objet. Un très bel objet. Qui m'appartient. »

Narcissa pâlit effroyablement lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher. Il posa ses mains sur son corsage, prenant des libertés que nul n'avait jamais eu avec elle, lui arrachant un mouvement de répulsion instinctif. Elle cria, se débattit mais rien n'y fit. Un crissement soudain signala la mort de sa robe de soirée. Il l'immobilisa de tout son poids, broyant la fragile jeune fille de sa masse imposante. Elle retint à grand peine ses haut-le-cœur en sentant ses lèvres flasques se presser sur les siennes, cherchant à les écarter. Il lui tenait la tête collée contre lui, lui ôtant toute possibilité de fuite. Alors elle paniqua. Cherchant à tâtons quelque chose pour se défendre, sa baguette ayant étrangement disparue durant son sommeil, sa main trouva une lourde coupe en métal ouvragé. Elle abattit son arme improvisée sur la tempe de son fiancé. Mais, à moitié étouffée par son agresseur déterminé à forcer ses lèvres, l'objet lui échappa et chut violement sur le crâne de l'homme. Elle entendit un horrible bruit d'os brisé et le corps retomba sur elle, la clouant sur la causeuse où elle était assise. Elle lutta un long moment pour se dégager puis elle finit par le basculer sur le coté. Elle resta alors figée, horrifiée par le sang maculant sa main et coulant en grosses gouttes épaisses sur sa robe en soie. Alors elle perdit connaissance pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Lucius se leva d'un bond. Il refusait que son père souillât la douce jeune fille dont le souvenir le hantait encore parfois. Il caressait, depuis quelques temps déjà, l'idée d'accélérer la venue de son héritage, afin de mieux servir son Maître. Il avait déjà sa petite idée. Il ne pouvait simplement tuer son père, ce dernier avait encore trop d'appuis au Ministère, l'enquête serait longue et humiliante pour son orgueil démesuré. Il fit quelques pas vers un des murs, là où rien n'aurait attiré l'œil. Aucun tableau, pas de pierre disjointe, pas de fissure… Rien. Et pourtant, un simple mouvement de baguette fit apparaître un coffre profond. Il y prit une petite fiole, un sourire effrayant collé sur son visage d'archange. Lucius referma sa cachette favorite, vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil que rien ne laissait apparaître ses noirs desseins dans ses appartements, puis il se dirigea pour un petit entretien privé avec son père… Qui soupçonnerait quoi que se soit dans une fulgurante attaque de dragonelle, surtout chez un homme à la réputation si sulfureuse ? NdA : maladie évoquée par JKR

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, Lucius découvrit un spectacle peu banal. La belle avait blessé la bête et elle lui facilitait bien la tâche. Profitant de l'inconscience de la demoiselle, il fit léviter son père d'un simple geste, lui ouvrit grand le gosier pour y verser le contenu de sa fiole. Il condamna alors l'homme à près d'un an d'agonie, de souffrance et de déchéance physique sans aucun état d'âme. Il arrangea la scène, laissant son père assis dans un fauteuil, soignant la vilaine plaie qu'il avait sur le crâne et effaçant les traces de sang de la pièce. Alors, il s'agenouilla aux pieds de Narcissa Black et entreprit de la réveiller doucement. Il admira son visage à loisir tandis qu'elle papillonnait des yeux, encore dans les brumes de l'inconscience. Il portât sa main fine à ses lèvres dans un salut formel et respectueux.  
« -Narcissa, vous souvenez vous de moi ?  
-Oui… Vous étiez un ami de ma sœur…  
-Je ne vous laisserais pas entre les mains de mon père. Votre famille ne sera que trop heureuse de vous donner à moi en remplacement de mon père, si vous voulez bien de moi ?  
-Vous feriez ça ? Pour m'aider ?  
-Et parce que je ne vous ai jamais oubliée, vous étiez un peu comme les premières lumières du matin, pâle et fragile, mais porteuse de tant de promesses… Vous les avez toutes tenues. »

Narcissa plongea son regard dans les prunelles claires du jeune homme. Elle y lut du respect, de l'admiration, et une petite lueur qui lui donna envie d'accepter tout ce qu'il pourrait demander. Alors, lui donner sa main et sa personne…  
« -Oui.  
-Vous êtes sure ? Je ne vous laisserais plus partir, après cela.  
-J'en suis certaine. »  
Alors Lucius effleura la bouche de sa promise, n'imposant rien, savourant simplement sa douceur de pétale. Narcissa entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant sans un mot à Lucius le droit de continuer. Alors il l'embrassa, laissant s'exprimer une passion indécelable chez cet homme qui se contrôlait tellement, effaçant à jamais le souvenir de l'agression dont elle avait été victime… Dehors, les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient à l'horizon.

Fin

(PS de l'auteur qui a honte: C'est affreusement guimauve, non? Et en plus c'est très court. Pardon aux familles, et tout ça... Je retourne me cacher dans mon trou.)


End file.
